


Care

by knowledgeiscake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femlock, Hurt and comfort, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Therapy, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowledgeiscake/pseuds/knowledgeiscake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan and Sherlock go somewhere every Tuesday, and they tell everyone they're going somewhere very different from where they actually are. Sometimes being broken is complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Just thew it together all of a sudden. Unbetaed, un britpicked, and probably never will be. Haven't written these characters in a while. Thanks for giving me a chance.

Joan used to go by herself but they don't do that anymore. One day Sherlock came to get Joan for a case and she ended up staying. The therapist asked if they wanted separate sessions- sometimes they said yes, but mostly no. They liked listening to each other talk. Sometimes it was hard. When Joan talked about soldiers dying in her arms, Sherlock wanted nothing more than to tell her it was all okay, that it wasn't her fault. And when Sherlock spoke quietly of the beatings and tortures after the fall, Joan wanted to hold her and cry "I'm sorry". But there was no interrupting, that was the number one rule. Even Sherlock had gotten fairly good at biting her tongue when the deductions wanted to come rushing out. She didn't mention that there was no way Joan could have seen the fall coming. And Joan didn't mention that Sherlock's absence had been for the better, in the end. After two months, they started to hold hands during each session.

Sooner or later it was going to come up. Someone had to ask them where they were going on a bi-weekly basis. Sherlock surprised Joan by rattling off a casual lie about how Joan was dragging them to a ridiculous play or a new restaurant or museum. It sounded like the sort of thing she would do, anyway.

"Don't you think we should be honest?"  
"Not particularly."  
"Why not? It's nothing to be ashamed of."  
"Of course it isn't. PTSD is something forced on the mind by outside sources. It's nothing to be ashamed of, but unfortunately people judge others for it regardless."  
"Kind of like being gay?"  
"Mmm... Maybe."

This tuedsay they were a little ahead of schedule, walking lazilly down the street, fingers brushing but never properly touching. There wasn't much to talk about, but that was okay. They didn't like to talk about their feelings too much before the session. It either got them worked up or shut them off from each other. They never spoke of any of it outside that small room with the uncomfortable chairs and too many inspirational posters. The therapist wasn't even that important really. They were listening to each other more than anything.


End file.
